Misunderstood
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Yuffie, the young senior kindergartener, always seems to keep to herself. She has no friends due to the secret she keeps from everyone.


**Misunderstood**   
By: Riyuji

  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Squaresoft owns it. I am just one of the many fans who wish they were ours.   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: This will be my first one-shot fanfic after a long period of writer's block that began since the start of February. I just wanna say… "Finally!" By the way, this story is based on real life, really! It is! It's also AU by the way. A little R&R will be appreciated.   
  
-=-=-=-   
  
"Agent Kisaragi reporting, sir," said a little ninja girl to the plush toy bear that sat at the corner of the classroom. The girl gave a salute to the stuffed animal before sitting on the floor. It has been three months since the beginning of Senior Kindergarten but until now Yuffie hadn't made any friends.   
  
"The latest assignment was easy, sir. I made it with only one mistake as usual." The girl turned and scanned the other people who were staring at her uncannily some were even blinking. "No one knows that I am a ninja," she said with a grin. Before she could say anything else a voice interrupted her.   
  
"Okay, settle down class. Please take your seats," said the teacher in her usual blithe voice. She watched the children walk to their seats. "We're going to have a short quiz before you can all go and play at the playground."   
  
She started distributing the papers to the kindergartners. She reached the desk at the back of the class only to find it empty. She glanced toward the corner to find Yuffie clutching the stuffed grizzly tightly. "Yuffie, please get back to your seat."   
  
The girl's eyebrow furrowed as she trudged back to her seat. She stared blankly at the paper of paper before her before taking the pencil that was set on its side. She answered the test quickly but stop when she got to the last question. She idly wrote the answer and stared out into space once more. She decided to change her answer but didn't want to bother and erase her last answer. The ninja swiftly looked sideways before scrunching the paper and tossing it out the window.   
  
"Okay kids. Time's up," claimed the teacher as she clapped her hands to catch the children's attention. All heads rose to the voice of the teacher. The kids in front took the papers of the others in their row. As a red-haired kid reached the last seat of his row he asked, "Where's your paper Yuffie?" He had a questioning look on his face as he pointed at the empty desk.   
  
"Ssh! Be quiet Reno! No one is supposed to hear that!" She had her finger before her lips as she covered the boy's mouth with her other hand. She fell back to her chair, grinning to him obediently as if telling him, '_There you go. Now take them to teacher_,' and all that '_la-di-da_'.   
  
Reno raised an eyebrow at the supposedly gentle girl, making his way to the teacher, the pile of paper in his hands. He looked back with a concerned look in his eyes. '_What is wrong with her?_' He pondered at thought deep inside his head. He neatly placed the papers on the teacher's desk and made his way back to his chair. He felt a hot breath creep about at the back of his neck.   
  
"What was that, Reno?" asked the blonde nonchalantly. "Is she bullying you?" The girl giggled gently on her seat. "Reno is scared of a girl," the blonde chanted in low whispers.   
  
"Be quiet Elena," the redhead muttered below his breath. "I thin--" He was cut off by the cheery voice of their teacher once again.   
  
"Let's all go outside. It's recess time kids." When the teacher opened her eyes more than half the class had already fled to the playground. She looked around the classroom, searching for the young ebony-haired ninja. She caught the girl by the wrist when she saw the child running carelessly into the others. "Yuffie. Can I talk with you, dear?"   
  
Yuffie's eyes shrunk into thin lines. She clutched the teddy bear tightly in her arms; quite tightly that in fact it seemed that the button eye was about to pop out of the stuffed animal. She had this distinct glare in her eyes that the teacher wanted to avoid.   
  
"Yuffie, darling. Why don't you come with me for a while?" She took hold of the girl's tiny hand, bringing her to the playground that stood by their window.   
  
The teacher looked down to the girl who still clutched the bear tightly. "Yuffie?" The child's black eyes turned toward her. The teacher bent down, her hands lay on her knees. "Why is there so much papers by your window?"   
  
Yuffie turned her head to the patch of grass before them, which was covered by all of her test papers that she had thrown out for the past few days. She averted her eyes to the teacher then back to the pile of papers. '_Oh, no. They know my secret_,' she thought. '_What to do!_' She gave one more look at the teacher, her eyes beginning to seem watery as she squeezed the toy in her arms.   
  
"Yuffie?" The teacher gently asked. "It's okay," she muttered.   
  
A fist flew to the teacher's face causing her to fall on her rump. Yuffie made a mad dash and turned the corner, making her way back to the building.   
  
The other kids circled the teacher who was dreamily looking at the clouds.   
  
Elena sat on the grass, looking at the teacher. She looked up then turned to Reno, a puzzled look on her features. "What is she looking at?" All she received from the boy was a shrug. "Stupid kid. Why did she punch the teacher?"   
  
Reno turned to the window, seeing the door swing open in the room.   
  
The teacher got back on her feet and turned to the children who lay around her. "Where did Yuffie go?" Three random kids pointed at three random directions. The teacher's hand connected with her forehead in a light slap. She turned, making her way toward the entrance of the building, still shaking her head. Her face still hurt from the punch of the young girl, who's punch had more impact than anyone would have expected.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Yuffie whimpered from her current position, trying to hide from the teacher under one of the classroom tables. "Sir! They know! What will I do?" She started panicking. She grasped the bear's neck, shaking it violently as if choking a real person. She looked at it with desperate eyes, expecting it to answer her. The button eyes of the toy just stared glassily past her. She chucked the toy to the wall. '_Stupid toy_,' she mumbled beneath her breath.   
  
The door swung open again to reveal the teacher. Immediately she saw the rustle of movement beneath the tables. She looked down to find the girl. "Come out Yuffie. I just want to talk."   
  
The ninja girl crawled out as if surrendering herself to the enemy. Before she stood though she introduced her fist to the teacher's face once again. She ran crazily about the halls of the school. 'I need to hide!' she thought. Curiously she decided to run into the boys comfort room.   
  
The door slid open. The boy who had just come out of a cubicle looked eerily at it. When he saw Yuffie a shout emitted from his lips. "Ah! A girl!" he yelled before running out. Yuffie opened a stall, looked both ways then slammed it violently, turning the knob sideways until the click of the lock was heard.   
  
Reno had seen her run to the wash room, the wrong one in fact. He directed himself to the room and looked beneath the stalls for the girl. "Yuffie. Are you here?"   
  
"Go away."   
  
Reno leaned on the door of the stall beside hers. "You'll be in more trouble if they find you here. Come out."   
  
"Go away!" she repeated. The shout had a much higher volume than the one previously. She slumped back to the corner of the cubicle that she sat in. She was trying to fight back the tears that began to sting her eyes and blur her sight. "Just go away."   
  
Reno simply turned around. He was about to push the door open to leave but he heard another door swing open from behind him. He heard a soft 'sorry' from her. "I think that sorry is meant for someone else." They both exited the washroom.   
  
"There you are!" came a shout from the other end of the hall. There stood the furious teacher, getting ready to chase the girl. Reno blocked the way, buying sometime for Yuffie to start running. "Go!" he shouted before he looked at the teacher square in the eye. Yuffie ran for dear life.   
  
The teacher was too mad and lost all that cheerfulness she used to cover up her anger. She followed the girl pushing Reno to the wall. The teacher caught up with Yuffie and scooped the girl in her arms.   
  
Yuffie constantly kicked and punched as the teacher held her beneath one arm. She was brought to the principal's office. The girl looked around the huge office and desk before her. The principal looked down at her. "Do explain yourself Miss Kisaragi," he said. He too was greeted by one of Yuffie's punches.   
  
-=-=-   
  
Godo was called to pick his daughter from school. The girl sat at the swings, kicking the dirt beneath her feet. She heard a 'hey' coming from her front. She looked up to see a familiar green-eyed redhead. "Hey," she repeated to him as he took a seat at the swing beside her.   
  
"So are you going to get into trouble?" asked the boy. All he received was a nod. "I see. Y'know we could always be friends if you want to. You're always alone."   
  
Yuffie turned to the boy. "Really?" He received a reassuring smile from him. "I still don't know your nam--."   
  
"Reno. It's okay, I know you already though."   
  
A gruff voice came from before them. "Yuffie!"   
  
The girl turned her head to see her father with a grim look on his face. "I gotta go now. See you Reno." She got off the swing and rushed to her dad. "Hi daddy!"   
  
The man's eyes thinned to slits. "Don't 'hi daddy' me! You have so much explaining to do young lady."   
  
Yuffie let out an exasperated sigh before turning her head back to the swing set. She waved at her new friend before following her father to the car. As she got to the back seat she saw he stuffed bear on the floor. She hugged it tightly before muttering, "No one still knows that I'm a ninja."   
  
-=-=-   
  
**_Author's Notes_**: I am not kidding that it really happened. I know someone who really punched a teacher twice in one day! I got bored so I placed Reno and Elena for no apparent reason. Please review!   
  



End file.
